kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Goki
Main= Goki (also known as Akira Gotou) is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a Demon God with blue hair, blue eyes, detailed armor and two horns on his head. He has pointy ears and his fang is on the right side. In his human form he lacks the armor, horns and fang. Goki is one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits. He likes making figures and sculptures. Goki is generally a very mature person, as he is calm and very intelligent. He is also humble and extremely loyal. Goki is Zenki's closest comrade and keeps Zenki's true powers protected by a seal that only he and his master can break. He is also older than Zenki. Goki is at least 1300 years old and acts like an older brother to Zenki and thus is sometimes mistaken as his brother. Akira is a reincarnation of the deceased original Goki and thus his human self is way younger than the actual Guardian Warrior. He is also known as the God of Azure Light, of Protection and Re-creation. He is the protector of Ozunu Enno's aescetic disciples on Mount Oomine. Goki is one of the two divines (the other one being Zenki) faithfully serving Ozunu Enno in the past. His kind nature and boundless love for mankind were notable as he willingly became a part of the mortal world with a human wife and five children. Later reincarnated as a human being, he vows to protect the human race and the world until his last breath. In the ancient days, Goki, the noble guardian warrior, having been sent to save humanity from the forces of evil, descended to earth as a brilliant light that connects both Heaven and Earth. He was a loving, married man with a wife and his children waiting for him at home. In Episode 28 of the anime the very same light can be seen shining from Akira's body when Goki reawakens inside his descendant. More about Akira's family relationships in the modern days can be read in the article about the Gotou family and the Yamabushi. Moreover, Goki is sometimes referred to as the Blue Lord and is (especially in the later volumes of the manga) known for his very strong temper. He never regretted loving his human maiden even when his race turned their backs on him. He never complained once taking an oath to dedicate his entire life protecting the human race and risking everything for Chiaki, a descendant of Ozunu. Goki cares about other people's feelings and always responds to those feelings with empathy and compassion, but in the face of his enemies, however, Goki can be wicked, straightforward and blunt. Although in the beginning Akira had no idea that he was the reincarnated Goki. When Akira jumped in to protect Chiaki for the first time, it was due to Goki's will. This left Shinsenbou and the other yamabushi astonished because Akira has always been a very timid and fragile child which now acted completely out of character. Anime In the anime, Akira is a young boy raised by his father. When Karuma sends some Karuma Beasts to kill the Gotou family, Akira is saved by Miss Kazue, who escorts him to professor Kuwaori's lab. After that, Kazue becomes Akira's protector. Later when Akira and Kazue are on the run again, they end up at the Enno Shrine. When Chiaki, Zenki and their friends are in grave danger Goki appears as a bright light shining from Akira's body. Akira is transformed into Goki and saves everyone with his barrier powers. More content will be added soon... Manga In the manga Akira first appears as a timid young boy who lives in a shrine on a mountain with his brothers, father and grandfather. Some day, Zenki and Chiaki meet a powerful foe, named Hiki the Black Tortoise. No matter what Zenki tries, he can't deal any damage to Hiki, thus Zenki decides that he has no choice but to use Rudra. Unlike any other foe before him, Hiki is completely unharmed by Rudra, leaving Zenki in a very dire situation. Now Zenki is mortally wounded while his foe laughs at him. While Zenki is at Hiki's mercy, Hiki succeeds in sealing Zenki into a small ball. As Zenki can't fight anymore, now Hiki is very sure of his victory and threatens to kill Zenki and Chiaki. As Chiaki cries out to help, the Guardian Bracelet lights up, but seemingly nothing happens, until... Akira, who is currently having a walk with Shinsenbou, suddenly has a vision that his new master has awakened and needs his help, so Akira runs off into the forest to help Chiaki and Zenki. This leaves his brother very worried, but when Akira meets up with Chiaki and Zenki, he quickly awakens as Goki and defeats Hiki. |-|Ingame= In the games He appears 2 of the games: the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou and the Game Gear game Kishin Douji Zenki. Throughout the games, he helps the player. Tenchi Meidou In the third SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, Goki is a major character. He first appears in the Inugami ark stages, where he joins Chiaki's party. From then on, Goki is a player controlled character who can both move around in the overworld (board game mode) and fight monsters and other enemies in battle mode. It is still unknown, if he also appears in the game's cutscenes. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) In the Sega Game Gear game, Goki first appears after Zenki's boss battle against Hiki the Black Tortoise. Zenki has died and is now sealed in some kind of crystal ball. While Goki in the manga actively assists Chiaki in reviving Zenki, Chiaki has to save Zenki by herself in the game. For some strange reason, Goki is neither a playable character nor an AI controlled helper in this game and will just idle in place. It is unknown why the developer chose to make this section like this as it makes Goki act very out of character. This leads to a rather strange situation where Zenki dies and gets sealed just like in the manga, but from there, things just go haywire. Chiaki has to do all the work to bring back Zenki by herself, while Goki just leans to a building and acts all cool instead of helping... When Chiaki revisits the place and talks to Goki, he acts all sad and then goes back to acting all cool when Chiaki turns her back on him... This makes Goki look like a heartless jerk instead of what he is portrayed as in the original work (the manga) where he in truth is a kind and caring character, who would willingly sacrifice his life to save and protect Chiaki and the others. Notes It would actually be helpful if someone could translate the cutscene's text into English so it would be more obvious why Goki acts this strange ingame. |-|Goki's forms (Anime)= Anime In the anime, Goki has two forms. His transformation line goes as follows: Human -> Demon God At first Akira is a normal human boy, but when the ancient Demon God Goki visits him ins his dreams and tells him to awaken, he soon gets to know that he is Goki's reincarnation. Soon Akira accepts his destiny and a glowing light transforms him into Goki. Akira Gotou (human) Akira Gotou's human form is Goki's first child stage. The human boy Akira first appears in Episode 27 of the anime. Being a normal human boy, Akira can hardly do anything to aid his friends in battle in this form, though he will still try his best to help and protect them. He can often be seen risking his own life to protect Chiaki from harm. Despite his timid nature, he is very heroic and wise beyond years. Demon God Goki Goki's Demon God form is Goki's second child stage. Goki first appears in Episode 27 of the anime. This is the form Akira takes on when he transforms. At first Goki is only able to use barriers to protect his friends, yet later on he helps Zenki to transform into his Vajura Demon Lord form and learns how to use the Immovable Dragon Staff. Goki is a very capable and underrated fighter that prefers to use his brains over brawns. Unlike his manga self, anime Goki seems to possess the Earth element in the later episodes of the anime, as he can use the "Immovable Dragon Staff", which is made from exactly the aforementioned element. Goki in general Goki's a completely independant Demon Warrior. Unlike Zenki, Akira doesn't need Chiaki's help to transform. While the Guardian Bracelet can be seen shining a few times in the anime, it only indicates that Goki still links to the Enno lineage in some way. It is very likely that this is because Goki wants to stay with his friends. While Zenki can use his rage to break his seals in some cases, it is Akira's will to protect his friends that enables him to become Goki. When Goki aids Zenki in his Vajura Demon Lord transformation, Chiaki and Goki will cast the Vajura-Mahar spell together: * Chiaki: "Vajura, Mahar... Samaskara!" * Goki: "Arrive, Five Greats!" * Vajura Demon Lord Zenki: "Rajas! The Ultimate Guardian Zenki has been resurrected!" Fixed translation by Semerone * Chiaki: "Vajura, Mahar... Samaskara!" * Goki: "Arrive, Five Greats!" * Vajura Demon Lord Zenki: "Rajas! The Demon Lord Zenki has been resurrected!" Trivia * '' The translated versions and translated subtitles of the anime falsely call Zenki's Vajura Demon Lord form the Ultimate Guardian form. Something similar can be seen with his Demon God form, which is called the Guardian Spirit form. This might be due to the religious themes issue from the nineties.'' |-|Goki's forms (Manga)= Manga In the manga, Goki has six forms. His transformation line goes as follows: Human -> Demon God -> Vajura Demon Lord -> Jupiter -> Revived Ancient Demon God -> Ancient Demon God At first Akira is a member of the Shugenja/Yamabushi. (a kind of Mountain Priest / Mountain Samurai). He starts out as a timid human boy who is raised by Shinsenbou, the leader of the Shugenja, but when Hiki the Black Tortoise threatens to kill Zenki and Chiaki, the ancient Demon God Goki awakens inside him and causes Akira to run off to save them. He soon awakens as Goki and joins Zenki, Chiaki and their friends in their battle against the forces of evil. Akira Gotou (human) Akira Gotou's human form is Goki's first child stage. The human boy Akira first appears in Volume 4 of the Manga. Unlike his Anime counterpart, he becomes a very mature, young man who steadily aids Chiaki and does his best protect her. He does this regardless of his form, often risking his live to save his friends. Demon God Goki Goki's Demon God form is Goki's second child stage. Goki first appears in Volume 4 of the Manga. He is similar to his Anime counterpart, yet he acts way more mature and becomes way more powerful, using moves that are never seen in the Anime and getting way more spotlight to show his heroic qualities. Some of his attacks can also be used in the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. Unlike his Anime counterpart, manga Goki can't use the Earth element until his next stage. Vajura Demon Lord Goki Goki's Vajura Demon Lord form is Goki's midteen stage. This form of Goki first appears in Volume 7 of the Manga. This form still needs more research. More content on them will be added soon. Jupiter Goki Goki's Jupiter form is Goki's lateteen stage. This form of Goki first appears in Volume 10 of the Manga. This form still needs more research. More content on them will be added soon. Revived Ancient Demon God Goki Goki's Revived Ancient Demon God form is Goki's lateteen stage. This form of Goki first appears on the backcover of Volume 7 of the rerelease of the Manga. This form of Goki only appears in a the dev sketches section of the rereleased version of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. This form is very close to his Ancient Form in strength and abilities, yet unlike the Ancient Demon God Goki, who is "just" Goki, the Revived Ancient Demon God Goki has both Akira's and Goki's souls inside him, which always exist in some kind of merged state while Akira is in his Goki forms. He also hasn't regained his Wind-element yet, making this form still incomplete. Ancient Demon God Goki Goki's Ancient Demon God form is Goki's lateteen stage. This form of Goki first appears as a silhouette in Volume 10 of the Manga, which later reappears in Volume 12. The Ancient Demon God Goki also appears in Episode 27, 28 and 29 of the anime, where Goki is surrounded by some kind of blue aura and visits Akira in his dreams. Ancient Demon God Goki is the ancient incarnation of the original Goki from 1300 years ago. He possesses all five of his elements and is probably either equal to Zenki's Rudra Fusion Soul form or even stronger than Zenki. Because it only appeared on a single page of the manga, little is known about this form. This form is the final and most powerful form of Goki, which Akira would achieve after mastering all five of Goki's elements. Goki in general As mentioned in Shinsenbou's article, the reincarnated Goki must undergo five stages of transformation in order to achieve his maximum power. This also correlates with his five-element power. Goki's element stages are as follows: Aether - Earth - Water - Fire - Wind. Akira's human form represents "Aether". When he becomes the Demon God Goki, he additionally gains the earth element, which can also be seen in the anime when he uses his "Immovable Dragon Staff". In the manga Goki reaches the fire element, but his final form can only be seen as a silhoutte in Volume 10, when Akira revives himself to fulfill his mission as the protector of humanity and more importantly Chiaki. More on Goki's "moves" can be read in the corresponding games' pages. Trivia Manga exclusive forms * The following forms only appear in the Manga: Vajura Demon Lord Goki, Jupiter Goki and Revived Ancient Demon God Goki. * As Goki's Jupiter form has no official name I felt free to dub it by myself, giving it a name based on facts concerning this form. Thus all credit for this form's dubbed name goes to Semerone. * The reasons why I dubbed Goki's Manga exclusive form the way I did, can be found in my [[User_blog:Semerone/Semerone's_to_do_list|Semerone's to do list section on '''Goki']]'' Alternate timeline * As the "Alternate timeline" (that is mentioned in Zenki's article) only covers the alternate and originally intended beginning of the manga, Goki never appears as this special chapter never reaches the point where Akira or Goki would be introduced. |-|Gallery= Anime In his human form Akira_Jukai_anime.png|Akira with Jukai (Episode 30) Anime akira.png|A thoughtful Akira in Episode 31 In his Demon God form Anime goki.png|Goki after his transformation (Episode 31) Anime goki 2.png|Goki being angry after he got attacked by a Karuma Beast (Episode 31) Manga Akira (Goki's human form) Akira manga.png|Akira meets Chiaki for the first time (Volume 4) Akira manga 2.png|Akira joins Chiaki, so they can revive Zenki together (Volume 4) Goki Demon God form Goki manga.png|Akira transforms into Goki for the first time (Volume 4) Goki manga 2.png|Goki helps Chiaki to put on her new Guardian Bracelet (Volume 4) Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Guardian Zenki as they appear in the manga (Volume 5) Zenki manga cover 7.png|Demon God Goki (first form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 7. Chibi Zenki can also be seen in the foreground. Demon God Goki official rerelease art.png|Demon God Goki as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Vajura Demon Lord Zenki manga cover 9.png|Vajura Demon Lord Goki (second form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 9. Vajura Demon Lord Goki official rerelease art.png|Vajura Demon Lord Goki as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Jupiter form Zenki manga cover 11.png|Jupiter Goki (third form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 11. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background. Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Jupiter Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Jupiter Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! (Volume 12) Jupiter Goki official rerelease art.png|Jupiter Goki as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Ancient Demon God form Ancient Goki manga.png|Ancient Demon God Goki from Ozunu's days as he appears in Volume 10. This form of Goki only appears as a silhouette and is never seen anywhere else. Revived Ancient Demon God Goki official rerelease art.png|Revived Ancient Demon God Goki as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. This form is exclusive to the rerelease's dev section and never appears anywhere else. Ingame (Tenchi Meidou) Goki tenchi meidou.png|Goki as he appears in Battle Mode Goki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's enemy sprite Goki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's mugshot Goki VS Anju Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki fighting Anju Goki board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki walking in Board Game Mode Goki board mode sprite 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|It looks more like he is... Goki board mode sprite 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...dancing then actually walking. Goki board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki won the round Goki board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|He clenches his fist and cheers Goki board mode sprite defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|When Goki looses, he makes a funny face and... Goki board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|...falls onto the ground. Trivia * Goki's second and third Guardian Spirit forms are manga exclusive. In the anime he only appears as the human Akira and Demon God Goki. * For some strange reason Goki in Tenchi Meidou's board game mode has violet hair instead of his usual blue hair. It is unknown why the developers decided to do this. * As Goki's '''Jupiter form' has no official name I felt free to dub it by myself, giving it a name based on facts concerning this form. Thus all credit for this form's dubbed name goes to Semerone.'' * All credit for Goki's official rerelease art goes to AzureKnight2008 from DeviantArt, who kindly provided it to the founder of this wiki for the exclusive use in the Kishin Douji Zenki fan circles, Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and research on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Category:Demon Gods Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Male